John Scarecrow
Shapeshifting Marksmanship Hand-to-hand combat |weapons = Pistol}} John Scarecrow is a shape shifting E.V.O. that used to have problems with Rex's old gang. 1.12, "Rabble" He made an alliance with Black Knight and returned to get revenge on Rex. History Background When Rex was with his old gang in Hong Kong, Skwydd had mentioned that they had a problem with a shape-shifting E.V.O. which prompted Rex to make the voice activated nano ink. Incognito John later returned to get revenge on Rex. A diversion was made by Black Knight to cause Rex into thinking that Circe (whom was truly John) was under attack by Providence. When Rex saved him, he brought him to The Plant. This allowed him to take the form of Holiday, which rendered him to bypass and get top secret information on the meta-nanite. Eventually, they were called to the situation room and he formed back into Circe. Later, the group was sent on a mission to rescue Peter Meechum from a safe house with Providence. In the middle of a small battle with Providence, Circe had gone missing and Agent Six rescued Peter. Nevertheless, it was revealed that the rescued Meechum was, once again, John in disguise and that the real Meechum was with Providence. Meddling around, he turned into Agent Six and kissed Holiday, which confused her when she mentioned it to the real Six. Rex then attempted to talk to Six, who he didn't know was John Scarecrow. He lied telling Rex that he was a failure, damaging him. Still, Rex talked to John who was disguised as Rebecca at this point. Falsely sobbing, he told Rex that Agent Six wasn't the same after he lost his memory and that he was dangerous. Foolishly, he walked into the male's bathroom and came out as Peter Meechum (unaware of Rex's observation of him). However, he was caught in his lie and revealed himself to the team. Holiday, Agent Six, and Rex tracked him down throughout the plant. Throughout the search, John did nothing but try to make them turn against one another. Ultimately, Rex caught him but had a hard time fighting him due to John bringing up the bad parts of his past and subconscious thoughts. However, Holiday stepped in and defeated him. The group could only suspect that John uploaded much of their information to Providence. 3.14, "Mind Games" Personality John Scarecrow is decisive and mischievous. Throughout his invasion of The Plant, he did nothing but damage everyone mentally. This caused a lot of pain and even caused the group to believe that the things he did or said was subconsciously true. This trait combines well with his powers, since it makes it much simpler to dupe others. Physical Appearance Relevant to his name, John Scarecrow appears very similar to a scarecrow with a sack-like head and raggedy, ripped clothing along with a black vest and black pants. On his side, he holds a pistol fastened to his belt with a paper bag fastened to the other. His skin is yellow, eyes are bright red and has a wide chilling smile. Powers and Abilities John Scarecrow has demonstrated the ability to shapeshift himself into the appearance of any humanoid life form. When using his powers, a thick cloud of nanite smoke will swirl around him, making him transform into his chosen appearance. John is also shown to be a highly skilled fighter, easily performing flips and other forms of martial arts. He also wields a pistol, which he can use to his advantage. Appearances Season Three * 314. "Mind Games" References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males